


Vengeance extreme

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Vengeance extreme" (Предельная месть)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Vengeance extreme

Она возвышалась над ним как бронзовое изваяние – вся в темном сиянии парчи, чайных топазов и пары оранжевых роз, которыми были украшены ее медные локоны, тяжелым пучком сколотые на затылке.  
И хохотала, раскачиваясь и взмахивая обнаженными до плеч смуглыми руками.  
Мелодично, альтово, с глубокими горловыми переливами, в которых слышалась самая чистая, самая глубокая радость. Неудержимо.  
Вздрагивали слипшиеся от выступивших слез темно-рыжие ресницы, раскачивались крохотные золотые Ники серег. Бросая блики на темную кожу, подпрыгивали топазы на тонких цепочках ожерелья. Волнами ходила парча, скрывавшая изгибы сильного тела.  
И только в черных, как оникс, зрачках не было ни искорки смеха. А светлая до желтизны радужка завершала взгляд хищника, настигшего жертву.  
Он дернулся из последних сил, пытаясь согнуть колени в полосатых шелковых панталонах, не лежать, беспомощно распростертым у ее ног. Размазанне по паркету надкушенное пирожное, на котором он поскользнулся, уронив, сладко пахло ванилью и бергамотом. И еще чем-то тонким, неуловимым, чуть-чуть похожим на миндальную горечь.  
В голове мутилось, перед глазами плыло и темнело.  
И когда она, перестав смеяться, резко отвернулась и стала нарочито испуганно звать на помощь, он вспомнил – бобы тонка.  
Ветерок, поднятый краем ее платья пахнул на него засохшим букетом из роз и лаванды, так похожим на аромат ладана.  
Последнее, что он осознал, проваливаясь во мрак - что именно звучало в ее смехе.  
Чистая радость свершившейся мести.


End file.
